Ginger
|caption=Dreamer, Gale's daughter |age=Young Adult |season=Winter |birthday=4.01 |species=Human |gender=Female |hair=Red |eye=Green |skin=Light |height=166 |weight=46 |occupation=None |affiliation=None |marital=Single |relatives=Gale (father, living) Liza (mother, deceased) Gust (brother, living) |voice actor=Ariel Marie HighwindIMDB - Ariel Marie Highwind |gifts=y |social= |mission=y |home=thumb|Ginger's home (Gale's house) |location= |map=thumb|First floor of housethumb|Second floor (Ginger's room) |room=View photo gallery }} :For other uses of "Ginger", see Ginger (disambiguation). __TOC__ Profile Personal summary Ginger was born on Day 1 of Winter in Portia, the same night that her mother, Liza, passed away. When Ginger was twelve years old, she collapsed while out for a walk on a sunny day. She had tried several remedies to no avail and continues to grow weaker by the day. Ginger dreams of becoming an architect like her brother, so much so that she likes making small trinkets. She likes sour foods but dislikes spicy and cold foods due to her condition. She dislikes receiving gifts and would rather just spend time sitting and chatting, especially since she is confined to the house most of the time with few others to talk to. She spends most of her time indoors, rarely coming outside. The only time she comes outside is when it is nighttime or raining. Russo, the family butler, often runs errands for her, such as fetching her food. She is a "dreamer" who enjoys talking with the player and other people in town and going for walks when the sun isn't out. Physical appearance Ginger's namesake, her wavy ginger hair, flows freely down to the small of her back. She has pale skin, green eyes, and a dusting of freckles on her face. She dresses modestly and keeps most of her body covered from the elements, wearing a below-knee white dress with a high, frilly collar, long sleeves that puff out before reaching the cuffs, and simple pink and yellow detailing, tied around the waist with a front-facing pink bow. She wears long white socks and pink mary jane shoes, as well as a blue bracelet on her left wrist. While out during the day, she makes sure to wear her dainty pink umbrella hat. Related characters lives with her father, Gale; her brother, Gust; Gust's pig QQ; and the family butler, Russo. Her family members are extremely protective of her. Her mother, Liza, passed away giving birth to her. In the past, Gust blamed her for their mother's death and left Portia to become an architect, but upon his return, he became very protective of and makes sure to keep her company much of the time. She admits to feeling a bit stifled by his doting. It is implied that she was childhood friends with Emily and Sonia, as she mentions playing with them near the Western Plateau when she was younger. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Gale| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza, Emily, and Sonia are not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. Sunday - 19:00 - 22:00 - If it's not raining she walks around the town rather than go straight to the River outside the plaza. She is accompanied by her brother Gust. Rainy days - 10:00 - In the morning she starts heading to the river near the bridge. Birthday (Winter 1) - 7:00 - 12:00 - Leaves home and walks towards cemetery (10:30-11:00 - reaches top grave near the left of the Abandoned Ruins #2). Leaves cemetery at 12:00 to walk home. Reaches home at 15:30. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship For a potential major relationship spoiler, visit the Spoilers section at the end of this article. is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. Ginger will always refuse the player's first proposal, and her Tests of Marriage mission will trigger. If the player's proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Received a mysterious gift ;Wife + :Gale will come and give you stipends of 2000 on occasion; Ginger will also occasionally re-wallpaper the house Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Relationship dialogue Speaking to Ginger during or after certain events provides relationship points beyond the normal values (+1, or +2 with the Smooth Talk skill). *After the first visit to Collapsed Wasteland *After Mission: The Cave on Amber Island *After Mission: The Poisoned Water Gift *Giving liked and loved gifts to Ginger earns less relationship points than with most NPCs }} Desires Ginger will wear the Butterfly Hairpin if she receives it when desired. }} Spar However, because Ginger is too frail to personally spar, Gust and Russo will spar in her stead: Gust in the first and second matches, and both Gust and Russo in the third match. The person or people that player will spar and gain (or lose) relationship points with depends on how many times they've challenged Ginger that day. Because Ginger does not care much for material gifts, challenging her to two to three sparring matches per day is an efficient and free way to win her affection. RPS Photo Ginger can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in Ginger's Gallery page. Dates Play However, unlike other characters, she can only meet between 20:00 - 22:00 and 22:00 - 24:00. Additionally, she cannot participate in the seesaw mini-game. The player might experience some difficulties finding her at the time of the scheduled play date. Because of her condition, she walks very slowly and might never get to the meeting place in time, resulting in missed play date and relationship point loss. Instead of waiting for Ginger to arrive at the designated meeting place the player can seek her out by themselves. The 'start play' option will appear as soon as the scheduled play time arrives regardless of Ginger's location. Additionally, a fast mount might be helpful for finding her in time and getting to the play date location quickly. Date Dine *Likes Sour Food *Dislikes Ice Cream, Spicy Food, and Fish and Sea Food |D1= |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6=N/A |E1= feels neutral about Spicy and Sour Potato because it is both Sour Food and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions and '}} Secondary missions ; A Gift for Brother :Ginger wants to make a Yu-Pei for Gust, a type of Seesaian jade jewelry. :; In Sickness ::Ginger's sick? Go to her house and see how she's doing. ::This mission triggers after A Gift for Brother. ::; And in Health :::Is someone keeping Ginger from seeing me? Maybe I should ask around. :::This mission trigger after In Sickness. ; A Trip to Starlight Island :Ginger wants to travel to Starlight Island. :This mission triggers if the player is married to Ginger. ; Ginger's Little Wish :Find Gust and reason with him to let Ginger go to the beach. ; Habits of Ginger :Help Ginger collect 3 Topaz and send them to her home. ; Legend of the Red Prince :Gale seems down, I should see if he needs any help. ; Love Like A Blue Moon :Help Albert have a talk with Ginger. ; Peace in Politics :Mint wants to make peace with Gust. ; Russo's New Recipe :Check on Django and see what he's busy with. ; Stroll by the Sea :Accompany Ginger to the beach. :This mission triggers if the player is married to Ginger. ; Tests of Marriage :For Ginger's hand in marriage, go talk with Gale, Gust, and Russo for their blessings. :This mission is available if the player proposes to Ginger and she accepts. SPOILER ALERT: A major character-related spoiler is ahead. Do not view the remaining text in this section unless you want to view the spoiler. Collect Items :Ginger suddenly fell ill. Collect what Dr.Xu needs quickly and give them to him. :This mission triggers five years after completing the main story if the player is married to Ginger. ; Parting :Ginger's time is running out. Be with her. :This mission triggers soon after the completion of Collect Items. ;If treated, it is possible to stabilize Ginger's disease ; Ginger's Treatment :Dr. Xu needs your help in constructing a Therapy Lamp for Ginger's treatment. Install it in the Clinic once you've constructed it. ; Craft Therapy Lights (recurring mission) :The Therapy Light will burn out after each use, prepare some more for Dr. Xu. ;Warning: Failing to fulfill any one of the recurring Craft Therapy Lights missions will result in Ginger dying during the winter of that year. }} Trivia *Ginger's voice actor during early access was IMDB - Victoria Wong. *Ginger is one of the only two characters that have a different value than +1 for neutral gifts (+- 0). Pinky is the only other character. Neutral gifts for her will default to -2. *Since relationship gain with her is difficult, several small dialogues with her that give a +20 boost to the relationship with her were implemented. *After reaching 2 hearts, Ginger will send the player a Yellow Sapphire Necklace and a crafting recipe for this item in the mail. *When married, Ginger will occasionally ask to change the player's wallpaper. If allowed to do so, she will also add the matching flooring. *When married, Ginger will occasionally cook for the player in the morning. She always goes out at night, as she will stay at home during sunny days except on Saturday. **A possible bug causes Ginger to appear outside during bright sunlight when she is sparred with, despite her condition. **Another possible bug causes Ginger's umbrella hat to disappear if the player takes photos with her with their camera. *As of Alpha 3.7, Ginger wears an umbrella hat outdoors, regardless of weather. Previously, she held a parasol of similar design. *Ginger only walks, never runs, even when on a date or play date. Since the player is likely to outpace her, she will teleport to the player if they are ever separated too far. Spoilers SPOILER ALERT: A major character-related spoiler is ahead. Do not view the remaining text in this section unless you want to view the spoiler. Plot trigger Plot of spoiler Aftermath A number of characters will mention her or offer their condolences when meeting the player. }} Inspiration and reception , Ginger is inspired by and honors her aunt who passed away from cancer. Her statement and attitude about Ginger's fate upset some fans of the game. Despite this, Pathea Games has stated that they will not change the fate of Ginger's death, nor add a way to cure her. Ginger's death plot triggered controversy among both the Chinese and international fanbases. Some fans felt that her death was unfit with the bright theme of the game, despite its post-apocalyptic setting, while other fans felt her death was fitting and provided a change of pace from games of similar genre to My Time at Portia. Update: On April 24, 2019, a Pathea employee stated that they were considering changing the storyline to allow the player to change Ginger's fate. On April 26, 2019, a Pathea developer commented on a number of Steam reviews, that Pathea has decided to change Ginger's storyline to allow her disease to have several outcomes. Update: An alternative ending to Ginger's story was added in June 2019 with Mission: Ginger's Treatment. In this scenario, Ginger's illness can be stablized by regular light treatments. She requires treatment every month, triggering the monthly recurring Mission: Craft Therapy Lights. Failing to fulfill any one of the recurring Craft Therapy Lights missions will result in Ginger dying during the winter of that year. As of July 2019, the option to treat Ginger's illness has not yet been added to console versions.}} Gallery IG Ginger Innocent Memory.jpg|Innocent Memory outfit References ru:Джинджер Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes